etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenetta
Jenetta is an innkeeper who runs Jenetta's Inn in Iorys. As usual for an innkeeper, she lets your party rest, heal, save, and store items. In addition, Jenetta also looks after animals and gives you ingredients every few days when you stay at her inn. Jenetta can be found on 3F, baking bread. She will offer to bake bread from the player's ingredients if they have any. Talk 1st Stratum = 1F Before completing the trial mission You're heading into the woods from here, right? Don't push yourself too hard if you get tired. Day or night, you're always welcome here! After completing the trial mission Seems like your adventure's really kicking off! The tutelary Forest is a very dangerous place, so you need to stay flexible and be ready to switch up your tactics in the blink of an eye... Huh? I'm not calling you careless! I was just repeating a tip I heard from some other guests of mine! 2F When you're walking through the woods, you'll sometimes find campsites left by other guilds. Take advantage of 'em! They're opportunities to cook some food and stock up on provisions! 3F Hiya! You already reached 3F? In that case, stop by the southeastern clearing sometime. Sometimes I go up there to bake bread. I'd love to get a little feedback on my latest recipe, if you'd like to try some! 4F Have you seen any Forest Aye-Ayes on 4F? I heard they mimic what other monsters do. Apparently, its replication is so on point that it can even mimic the Ropers' fusion to become a Colossal Roper! Crazy, right? If I worked hard on my impersonations, do you think I could become... an acorn? ...I mean, not like a Rabid Acorn! I'd wanna be a happy li'l acorn that's cute and tasty! 5F Now that I think about it, you're already at 5F, huh... The end of the 1st Stratum is finally in sight! I think it's time I give up on being the family breadwinner and closed my forest bakery... Where I come from, us Therians have an old saying. How'd it go? Oh yeah: "Time flies when you're having fun." So, umm, I think that means... I need to learn to fly, I guess. 'Cause that's when I have fun? Or maybe while you're navigating the 2nd Stratum, you'll have a fun time killing some flying monsters! Get it? Because it's fun to KILL time, and time FLIES when you're having fun! ...Thank you, I'll be here all week. |-| 2nd Stratum = 6F Yay, you did it! You reached the 2nd Stratum! How would you feel about using your big accomplishment to promote our inn? Hahaha! I can see the sight now! It'll say, "Chosen Inn of Arcania's Greatest Guild!" ...Pretty catchy, isn't it? 7F Hmm. Have you heard about this monster in the 2nd Stratum called Impeding Tengu? When it's in danger, it uses other monsters to shield itself... Just like my older sister! Whenever she was about to get in trouble, she'd blame it on me and then run away... Huh... Could it be that my big sis is a tengu!? ...No, no, that's totally impossible. I mean, hernose isn't THAT long. 8F Yes? Oh, you're wondering how the inn stays so clean? Ah, my little sis takes care of the cleaning. That's right, I'm the middle child of three! I'm in charge of cooking and customer service.nMy little sis cleans, while my older sis handles the bookkeeping. We make a darn good team! Hrmm. Then again, my older sister goes out drinking every night with the money we make, so I'm not sure how she's adding all that up... 9F My little sis can be very quiet, but she always works so hard. She really is a good little girl. According to her, she grew independent 'cause she had to raise herself, and has such good examples of what NOT to do! Can you believe she'd say that about our older sis? Ahahahaha! Yes...? Wait, are you saying she's not JUST talking about our older sis, but me as well? Hmm... *gasp* Rabid Acorns, you're right! 10F By the way, one of my guests said they saw a Seven-horned Beetle around 10F! I don't really like beetles, personally. When I was a little girl, I fought one over a slice of watermelon and lost... |-| 3rd Stratum = 11F I heard there aren't any normal fish to catch in the 3rd Stratum. But apparently, a pretty interesting fish lives up in the Fetid Necropolis instead! Please show me if you ever catch one. 12F Look at this good little girl! I found her in front of our inn a few moments ago! Kitten: Mew. It looks like she doesn't have any parents or an owner, so I decided to take her in. Please welcome our newest family member! We've already got tons of other cat living here, so what's the harm in one more kitty? It must be lonely, to not have a family... if working myself to the bone eases that loneliness, then I'll take care of them all! ...Then agaain, I'm ALREADY taking care of a stray who's more troublesome than all the cats in Iorys... my older sister. 13F Do you own a Mountain Pot, dear guests? Fishball soup cooked up in fine Therian crockery is perfect to eat on a cold day! It's been a while since I last made any, so I started prepping the ingredients... B-But can you believe it? The fishballs I was making kept disappearing, one after another! Kitten: Mew. What do you think, my dear guests? Is there some dreadful monster that sneaks in and gobbles up my fish...? Tabby Cat: Meow. Or perhaps it's the nefarious wotk of a phantom thief who steals only fish...? Calico Cat: Mrow. ...The world may never know. Maybe this'll go down in Arcania's history as one of the Seven Mysteries of Iorys! 14F My dear guests! How's the search for Miss Lili gone since last time? Hrm. So you've been having trouble too, huh? Maybe we should look for her at the tavern, or in an alleyway. ...Why? Well, whenever my older sister goes missing, I'll end up finding her passed out in one of those places... 15F One of my guests told me that 15F is full of toxic marshes. Ew! Isn't there some way to drain the swamp and replace it with, I dunno, a hot spa...? After reporting the mission "Help Solor and Lili" ...That reminds me. I wanted to say thank you for finding Lili. When I saw Lili come back into our inn, I couldn't help but start crying in relief... Even though Solor smacked me for that. I'm just so glad to have my dear guests back, safe and sound! It's just as they say: Home is where the Ariadne Thread ends!" |-| 4th Stratum = 16F There's been a lot of back-and-forth about how to mine crystals from the new stratum... I'm worried, 'cause my older sis got real excited and said she can finally make enough cash for her booze...! i hope she doesn't get drunk and cause trouble for the other adventurers there... 17F ...My older sis still hasn't come back from the Lucent Hollows. I was worried about her, but the other day, a friendly explorer stopped by to deliver a letter from her saying she's safe and sound! Sounds like she's having fun wandering around the 4th Stratum, looking for rare minerals and partying it up with everyone she meets there. Sounds like just yesterday she won a drinking contest with a bunch of burly, green-and-blue guys, and got one of their scales as a prize. ...Wait a sec. "One of their scales"? W-Was she dringing with Saurians? 18F Hiya, dear guests! My older sis just got back from the Lucent Hollows. And she even brought us souvenirs! She brought me and my little sis a big box and a small box, then told us to each pick one. While I was thinking about which one I'd want, my little sis suddenly spoke up and said she wanted the big one! So then I snatched the big box away from her! It's only natural to want what you can't have... and I had to take a stand as the middle child. Though I was NOT expecting to find an earthen figure inside the big box. I wonder what was in the small one? 19F Yes...? Ah, so you wanna know where Therians come from. Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other--Oh, you mean our homeland? Hmm... Most of us Therians come from the Mountain City, which is--you guessed it--on a mountain. There, we're trained in combat from our youth! We're taught how to use the bow and arrow, and how to form a bond with hunting beasts. ...Huh? Ya wanna know if I'M beast-bonded? Of course! I just gotta give a rallying call... COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! Kitten: Mew. Nugget: B'gawk! Forest Cow: Moo... And there you have it! 20F The other day, our inn took in some explorers who had barely escaped from the Lucent Hollows with their lives. They said they didn't bring enough supplies, so a monster ambush caught them with their pants down. Just like the old Therian saying: "A stitch in time saves nine." That means... you should always bring an Ariadne Thread in case your pants get ripped by monsters. ...Huh? The saying is about saving money by quickly stitching up clothing instead of buying nine more outfits, right? Well then... How 'bout it? Would you like me to repair any of your old clothes? I'm actually a decent seamstress! ...... Huh? Seriously!? That's not what "a stitch in time saves nine" means!? |-| 5th Stratum = 21F My dear guests! You finally made it to the 5th Stratum, right? Fabulous! I'm honestly a little starstruck that one of the best guilds in Arcania's history is staying here, at our inn! Lately, we've even had guests who SPECIFICALLY asked to stay in the same room that your guild stayed in! Of course, I've made a little extra cash by adding 50% to the nightly rate for a stay in the Suite, heh! How 'bout it? I'll give you a cut... Aww, I shouldn't do that? Phooey! 22F My little sister REALLY looks up to you, dear guests. All she talks about is how cool the Guild is! And whenever she sees me having a friendly chat with her heroes, she thinks more highly of me as a result! S let's keep talking this way, okay? That way, my little sis will start to think that I'm as cool as all of you! 23F You've sure gotten a lot more scars than when you first rolled into town... But I bet there's an awesome story behind every one of those scars... Killing monsters, surviving traps, saving lives.. now THOSE are cool scar stories! MY scars are all from getting scratched by my stupid cats... 24F The other day, my little sis told me that she was shopping in the city... when (guild member) helped her out! Huh? You don't remember? She said she was pushed down by the crowd, but she got some help picking her stuff up... from none other than (guild member)! Thank you, my dear guests, for helping my cute little sis! (Get Fruit Cake x5) Repeat Please, if you ever see my little sis in trouble again, then help her out... M'girl needs all the help she can get! 25F My dear guests! I can hardly believe you've reached 25F! At long last, the great ree's summit is within your reach. You can do it! If you really do make it to the top, can I send out some flyers that say: "Chosen Inn of the Labyrinth Crusaders"!? Hahaha, just kidding! Please, take your time relaxing at our inn before taking off again! After beating the game My dear guests! You really did it! But aren't you just totally pooped? You've climbed all the way to the tippy top of Yggdrasil, so take a nice, long rest today. |-| 6th Stratum = 26F Did you know, dear guests!? Even though 26F is way up high in the skies, you can still collect ingredients like Moon Apples...! I wonder, does the food out in the stars taste different? Mmm, I'd LOVE to try some! 27F Kitties are just so adorable, right? Their beady eyes, their fluffy fur, and their squishy little toe beans... I wish I could just leave this inn to my sisters and become a kitty cat, myself. Eating my favorite food with the money my sis makes, leaving to play whenever I want, sleeping however long I please... Wait a sec, that describes my older sis! Maybe I can forgive her cattines if I think of her as an actual cat... Nope, not happening. 28F Hiya, my dear guests! Thank you for being such generous patrons! Y'know, there's a certain... aura around you lately. Something in your step that hints at how confident you've become. You remind me of the neighborhood boss cat, Anchovio Banderas, who hasn't lost once in a hundred cat battles. You're on the same level! 29F What are you gonna do AFTER you've explored the realm above Yggdrasil...? Chatting with you is so much fun, I wouldn't wanna lose your company... Even after your adventure's over, I hope you still stay here! ..If you stuck around as guests for life, our inn could stay in business FOREVER! 30F What's wrong, my dear guests? Hmm... Your next adventure might be your last? I dunno what to say... You've become my inn's most valued regulars, not to mention good friends, so I want you to get back here safe... Then again, the highest level of the Empyreal Bridge probably isn't the safest place to journey... At the very least, let me send you on your way with an old Therian proverb: "Ask, and ye shall receive." That's an ancient prayer for good fortune. If you try your best, you can do anything. I know in my heart you'll succeed. And when this is all said and done, everyone can celebrate at our inn! Stats Jenetta's Excellent Adventure Jenetta is a Lv 10 Rover. She is equipped with Vine Armor, Vine Crown, and Seqoian Gauntlet. Her skills are: Brushing 5/10, Animal Therapy 5/10, Reflexes, Fishing. Request Friends Forever Jenetta joins as soon as the player sets foot in the secret area of 3F. She is a Level 60 Rover with the Hunting Hound Title. Trivia * Jenetta continues the trend of every innkeeper in the Etrian Odyssey series having their eyes closed in their portrait. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters